Izuku's Greatest Gamer Friend
by Reginald Christoph
Summary: Izuku was not the only quirkless boy in his middle school. His bestfriend Kuro was too. Suddenly Kuro gained a supernatural power that allowed both him and Izuku to bypass the realms of possible. OC. Will include Izuku but will mostly focus on the OCs life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have been away for a very long time. I am terribly sorry for not being able to update my stories.**

 **Sadly as I have been unable to keep up due to my work I have lost the trail of my other stories and they now stand as abandoned.**

 **I have however created this and am now posting the first chapter. I am currently having the second and third chapters proofread so those should be up soon as well.**

 **Please enjoy and tell me what you think.**

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Congratulations!**

 **You have been given the rare opportunity to become the avatar of the Earth!**

 **Continue?**

 **Y/N**

 _What is going on?_

That was the only thing going through my mind right now. I feel cold and weightless, almost like I was underwater.

Water. I know what that is, but I can't remember any instance of interacting with water.

 _What is going on?_

 **You have perished in your previous life. As such all memories of that other life has been removed. You will have the opportunity to relearn important life lessons in this new world however.**

Is the blue textbox answering me? It seems like it, still this is very hard to believe.

Maybe I should just continue and see where this will take me.

 **A wonderful choice!**

 **Please create your new character.**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Continue?**

 **Y/N**

Name? I had one before, when I was alive but I can't remember it. I selected to have both the name and gender to be chosen as random. I wasn't sure what or who I am in my old life after all. I don't think I would be able to make a good choice at this rate.

 **Character has been created!**

 **Status:**

 **Name: Kuro Shirogane**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Hero Name: N/A**

 **Quirk: [Locked]**

 **Level: 0**

 **Exp: 0/100**

 **HP: 500/500**

 **MP: 200/200**

 **QP: [Locked]**

 **Attributes:**

 **Strength: 5**

 **Vitality: 5**

 **Dexterity: 5**

 **Intelligence: 5**

 **Wisdom: 5**

 **Luck: 5**

 **Attribute Points: 20**

 **Perks:**

 **Gamer's Body: Allows you to live your life as if it's a game. Sleeping and eating provides recovery benefits. All injuries are translated to damages. Sleeping and eating are no longer necessary for continued survival. Pain and fatigue only lasts for a short time.**

 **Gamer's Mind: Allows you to live your life as if it's a game. Enables you to stay calm in any situation. Immune to psychological and mental attacks and statuses.**

I guess that makes a bit of sense. What about those attribute points though, I wonder.

 **Attribute Points are points that can be used to strengthen yourself. You will acquire 5 points per level up until level 20 at which point you will start acquiring an additional 5 points incremented every 20 levels.**

 **Strength: Governs your overall strength. Lifting, striking, pushing, and pulling. Can be alternatively increased by performing feats of strength or training.**

 **Vitality: Determines your HP, defense, and overall endurance. Can be increased by endurance training, or taking massive damage and surviving.**

 **Dexterity: Speed, flexibility, aim, and grace. An important attribute for anyone. Can be increased the speed training, gymnastics, target practice, or dancing.**

 **Intelligence: Determines your MP, memorization, and logical thinking. Can be increased by studying or intelligent actions.**

 **Wisdom: Strategy, wise choices, and your use of intelligence. Can be increased by making wise decisions or being strategic.**

 **Luck: Your luck may either be a blessing or a curse, it can also determine what loot drops everytime you defeat an opponent. Increase by being lucky.**

Okay, that explains that. I wonder what Quirk means?

 **You will received knowledge of quirks at a later date.**

I guess the textbox isn't going to answer all of my questions then. Perhaps that should be enough of this for now.

 **The Inventory is a pocket dimension used to store items for the gamer. It is unending and will never be full. Also equipping items from the inventory can be done by either a voice or a mental command. Any loot enemies drop are automatically sent to the inventory as well.**

That is definitely useful. Hopefully it is untraceable as well but I'm not perfectly sure on that.

 **Though out your life you will also be learning several skills. You can acquire them through practice, experimentation or by consuming skill books. You can view them on the Skills section although it is empty at this moment.**

 **Would you like to repeat the instructions?**

 **Y/N**

I think I got everything so I selected 'N'

 **By completing the tutorial part 1 you have acquired the following rewards!**

 **1 Quirk selector**

 **1 Evolving item**

 **You may find them in the inventory once you recover the memory of the tutorial.**

Wait, what?!

 **You will now be reborn and live in the new world you will recover the memory a day after your 12** **th** **birthday.**

 **Talk to you then!**

The blue screen disappeared and I knew no more.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I woke up not feeling sleepy, at all, and if you've known me for years then you would know how weird that is. I just turned 12 yesterday and didn't went to sleep until 6am so when I look at my alarm clock and saw that it was only 8am I was more than surprised.

It didn't last long though. A blue screen suddenly popped up in front of me.

 **Long time no talk!**

 **Are you ready for part 2 of the tutorial?**

 **Y/N**

There was a searing pain in my head, it was so painful and so sudden that I didn't even had time to shout. It passed quickly though, and seconds later I was about to breakdown in a panic. At least until I felt a force squash my panic and forced me to be calm.

Gamer's mind. It has to be.

Wait…

I remember.

Holy shit! That was real!

I felt myself calm down again. Gamer's mind is definitely going to be useful when I become a hero. I don't care what everyone else say. With my gamer ability I can now become a hero. I'm not just a quirkless kid anymore.

Izuku would be extremely jealous though.

Still, it would get me out of Bakugo's bully radar. He's such a prick.

Noticing the window in front of me again I decided to continue and touched the 'Y'.

 **For future reference mental commands would suffice to use the interface.**

Nice to know.

 **First let's assign your available stat points. Please open the Status Page.**

I quickly will my stats to appear. Seeing as they're all still uniform at five, I decided that Intelligence and Wisdom will be the most important along with Dexterity. Being smart and strategic, then having the speed to react quickly would be something I sorely need.

I added five to each, then another five to Luck. The ability to make the universe your bitch, who wouldn't like that?

 **For actually being smart about it and not just dumping them all to strength or something take a bonus +5 to Intelligence and Luck.**

Sweet! Free increase!

 **Now open your inventory!**

Quickly doing so I saw that I have a circular disk like thing and what looks to be a black ring.

 **The item on the first slot is a Quirk Selector, it will allow you or anyone you approve to acquire a Quirk from a list. The second is a charmed ring, take it out**

I reached in and found the screen to ripple after I touched it, as soon as my finger touched the slot for the ring it appeared in little motes of light fully grasped in my hand.

 **Since you don't have any skills yet, we will provide you with one.**

 **Congratulations!**

 **A Skill has been acquired!**

 **Observe – Active (Lvl 1)**

 **Provides information about something or someone. More details will be provided at higher levels.**

 **Cost – 0 MP**

 **Now use it on the ring.**

' _Observe_ ' I commanded looking at the item.

 **Ring of Hercules**

 **Rank: Legendary (Evolving)**

 **\+ 5 to Strength when equipped**

 ***An evolving item will grow stronger along with you. Keep it equipped at all times.**

I remembered that the tutorial said I can equip items directly from the inventory, wanting to try it out I placed the ring back in before making a command.

' _Ring of Hercules!'_

It appeared on my ring finger after a short and small burst of light.

It looks pretty nice.

 **For completing the tutorial part 2 you have received the following rewards:**

 **1 Quirk Selector**

 **1 Skill Book**

 **When your prepared select continue to proceed to the final part of the tutorial, the battle system.**

 **[Continue]**

I'm a little happy that they gave me time to prepare as I would definitely want to learn a skill and select a quirk before fighting. Though I was a little shocked that they gave me another Quirk Selector so quickly, wouldn't having multiple quirk make me too strong? Or maybe I can give one to Izuku so he can gain one too!

 **At the moment you can only have one quirk. Additional quirk slot will be added at LVL 20.**

That make much better sense. Anyway, I need to do this first before giving my only friend the greatest gift of all.

Opening the inventory I took out the skill book first.

 **Skill Book: Martial Arts. Would you like to learn this skill?**

 **Y/N**

I selected 'Y' and the book disappear into motes of light, suddenly I acquired knowledge of fighting styles and movements that I never knew before. I can feel my body adjust to enable the range of movements necessary for fighting.

I smiled.

Next I took one of the Quirk Selectors and activated it.

 **Choose a Quirk to acquire:**

 **Flight – Allows the ability to fly.**

 **Super Strength – Temporarily increase strength fivefold.**

 **Telepathy – Read, speak to, and control mind.**

 **Telekinesis – Make things move with your mind.**

 **Speed Force – Temporarily increase dexterity fivefold.**

I wanted them all. I seriously do. However I can increase both my strength and dexterity by training, to theoretically I should be able to eventually be strong enough to almost have Super Strength or Speed Force. Telepathy and Telekinesis are also very tempting, but there is one thing that mankind has always dreamt of. And now that I have the chance, I will grab it.

I selected Flight.

 **Congratulations! You have acquired the Quirk Flight!**

 **Flight – Active (Lvl 1/5)**

 **Mankind has always dreamt of flying ever since they first awakened. Now it's your turn to conquer that sweet freedom of flight.**

 **Passively increase dexterity by 20**

 **Max Speed – Mach 1**

 **Cost – 10 QP per minute**

That is so cool! Wait what's QP?

 **Quirk Point (QP) – Quirks are physical abilities and such has their own limits.**

 **Current QP: 500/500**

So that's why it was locked before, I needed to have a quirk.

Figuring I was as ready as I can be for now, I touched continue. A bright flash of light occurred and when I opened my eyes I found myself in a wide open area. It looked like a coliseum.

 **For this tutorial match your HP reaching 0 will not have any consequences, however in the real world that will be equivalent to dying.**

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Defeat win your first fight!**

 **Complete:**

 **500 exp**

 **1 Skill Book**

 **1 Evolving Item**

 **Fail:**

 **100 exp**

 **Quest is Mandatory!**

I only had one thought. Bring it!

In front of me my enemy materialized from motes of light.

It was a small kid, probably around 10 years old. He had a long blue scarf wrapped around his neck and a weird bowl shaped cap with tuft of his hair sticking our form it.

I used observe on him immediately.

 **Konohamaru Sarutobi**

 **Level 3**

 **HP: 700**

 **CP: 1000**

 **A copy of a young aspiring shinobi from another world, this young boy can certainly pack a wallop. Especially after he started to aim to be better than his idol Naruto Uzumaki.**

 **Beat to gain: 200 exp**

Konohamaru charged forward at surprising speeds before leaping and aiming a spinning kick at my head, I dove forward and spun planting my own kick at his exposed back and scoring the first hit of the match. I didn't expect the kid to recover quickly however and he used the momentum from my kick and spun throwing a bunch of ninja stars at me.

I was too close to dodge them all and got hit by three as I tried to block. One on my left shoulder and two on my left arm.

 **HP: 350/500**

 **Enemy HP: 680/700**

Not good. Each throwing star does 50 damage and he looks like he has a lot more of those.

I pulled out the ones that hit me and kept them in my pajama pocket. I really should have remembered to change clothes before doing this fight.

The kid pulled six more, three on each hand and threw them at a wide fan formation. I ducked then launched myself forward with my vastly high dexterity, and an uppercut from me caught him unawares. I didn't let up this time, and followed it with a heavy heel kick before pulling one of my acquired stars and stabbing it on his chest. Right where his heart should be.

 **Critical Hit!**

 **Enemy HP: 490/700**

I pulled out the star and was about to stab him again but Konohamaru was able to grab my arm and spun himself almost like monkey ending with a donkey kick right at my mouth.

 **HP: 300/500**

He threw a diamond shaped dagger at me this time and I threw the star in my hand to deflect. Suddenly he did some weird form with his hands and to my utter surprise spat fireballs at me. For the first time in my life I activated a quirk and rocketed skyward, I didn't stop until I can barely see him due to me not being used to my quirk and its speed yet.

I can see him looking around wondering where I am and I decided to do something stupid. I dived towards him, heedless of physics and gravity and threw a haymaker at the top of his head.

Good news, I won. Bad news, I broke all the bones in my arm and almost killed myself with that stunt.

 **Enemy HP: 0/700**

 **HP: 4/500**

 **Congratulations! You have completed and won the battle tutorial!**

 **You are now free to use your power however you wish in this world.**

 **Acquired a total of:**

 **700 exp**

 **10,000 money**

 **Skill Book: ID Create/Escape**

 **Amulet of Arthur**

 **You have levelled up three times!**

 **Name: Kuro Shirogane**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Hero Name: N/A**

 **Quirk: Flight**

 **Level: 3**

 **Exp: 0/800**

 **HP: 650/650**

 **MP: 350/350**

 **QP: 650/650**

 **Attributes:**

 **Strength: 5+20=25**

 **Vitality: 5**

 **Dexterity: 10+20=30**

 **Intelligence: 15**

 **Wisdom: 10**

 **Luck: 15**

 **Attribute Points: 15**

I was suddenly restored to perfect condition, no broken bones, no pain, nothing. I can work with this. But first, I took out the amulet and observed it.

 **Amulet of Arthur**

 **Rank: Legendary (Evolving)**

 **\+ 5 to Vitality when equipped**

I equipped it immediately, I understand evolving items now. Earlier the Ring of Hercules only gave me +5 in strength but after leveling up three times I see that it leveled up too and has increased to +20 strength. Getting these items early on is perfect for me.

I also saw that my quirk gives +20 to dexterity so I'm good there for now. I added 5 points each to Intelligence, Wisdom and Luck. Seeing as they're the only ones without help for now.

 **Martial Arts has Levelled up!**

 **Observe has levelled up!**

Those are good for now.

After another flash of light I find myself standing in my bedroom again, my pajamas unruffled and untorn, along with a weird weight in the pocket. I pulled it out and found two ninja stars from the fight; it seems I can pull things with me after the fight ends.

 **For finding a loop hole in the system you lucky bastard take +1 to both Luck and Wisdom.**

I smiled that was nice to know. Finally I pulled out the skill book I had gotten.

 **Do you wish to learn Skill Book: ID Create/Escape?**

 **Y/N**

The book once again disappeared in lights.

 **You have acquired the skill:**

 **ID Create/Escape – Active (LVL 1)**

 **Allows you to create an instant dungeon to train or just hang out in.**

 **Higher level will give more dungeons, some with monsters in them.**

 **Dungeons:**

 **Empty Dungeon**

 **Cost: 0 MP**

Now that is something amazing! The ability to create dungeons with monsters to fight and level up against? I might even acquire some awesome loot! With this I'll get very strong very quickly!

A thought suddenly entered my mind. What about Izuku? I have made up my mind to give him my other quirk selector but could I help him get powerful with the gamer ability?

 **Party System**

 **The party system will allow you to temporarily share some of the Gamer benefits to others. While in the party other people will be able to level up like, allocate their points, use skill books, and quirk selectors. However the Inventory is not shared and they cannot create a party of their own.**

 **Telepathic Messaging will also be available within party members.**


	2. I'm not sure my registration was correct

After getting myself reasonably presentable and prepared to take on the day I went downstairs to have breakfast with my family.

A thought before you meet my family.

They're the best.

My Dad's an engineer, and my Mom's a teacher. They have minor quirks not powerful or catchy enough for a hero and yet they make it work.

My dad's is "Puff" which allows him to control small amounts of smoke, he often uses it to make the smoke from his cigarette become dragons, knights, and horses; great party trick, but not so much against fighting villains.

My mom's is "Gardener" just her presence ensures every plant within 10 kilometers is as healthy as can be.

"Hey Kuro." my dad called "I thought you'd be sleeping until atleast noon?"

"That was the plan dad, but the sun shone through my eyes and I can't go back to sleep however hard I try." I answered complaining.

I heard my mom's laugh and saw her approaching the table with a bowl full of greens.

"Mom, do we really have to survive on rabbit food today?" I asked, as my dad snorted.

"Young man you and your father have eaten over safe threshold on unhealthy food yesterday. While I don't mind you eating meat, today this calciferous vegetables will better help purge the unhealthy waste of those food."

The rest of our meal passed quickly with my mom and dad bantering.

After I finished eating I decided to show them something.

"Hey mom, dad? There's something you two should know." I told them nervously.

"Son." My dad interrupted. "Just so you know your mother and I would love you no matter what." He said with understanding eyes, I looked at my mom and she looked like she was about to cry.

"What?" I was confused. Did something happened?

"You're going to tell us that you like boys, right?" Oh hell no! My jaw dropped. "It's okay Kuro, we know you spend an awful lot of time with your friend Izuku." My mom answered with my dad nodding along.

"No!" I yelled mortified. "I'm not gay!"

Suddenly their eyes widened like dinner plates, did they seriously thought I was?!

"I'm not gay! How could you even think that? Remember when mom caught me looking up pictures of Uwabami online?! Or when my jaw dropped when I saw Midnight?!"

"Kuro-" My dad tried to interrupt but I was on a roll.

"Izuku is my best friend dad!"

"But Kuro-" This time it was my mom.

"Seriously mom! I'm not!" I yelled again, completely horrified. If my parents thought I was, then would that have mean other people did?! I'm never going to find a girlfriend now!

"You're floating!" My mom and dad yelled at the same time.

I looked downwards and saw that I had floated from my chair. Oops.

"Oh. Uh right! That's what I was going to tell you two. My quirk finally awakened."

"But I thought quirks should have awakened by the time you were 4 years old." My dad said putting his chin in his hand while thinking.

"Maybe I just never learned to use it until now?" I scratched my head in thought. "Even now I haven't fully learned to control it."

"Well whatever it is congratulations sweetheart!" My mom shed a few tears of happiness. "Now come down here so I can hug you!"

It was a perfect morning.

After that dad took me to get my Quirk registration handled. I told dad that I have a feeling flying isn't the only thing I can do with it, but since it's the only thing I can do right now they had me put it down as 'Flight' and was told to upgrade it at a later date.

After which I convinced dad to let me stay at the park for a while saying that I wanted some peace within the tree line.

I quickly walked towards the park close to Izuku's home. I wanted to barge in and give him a quirk as soon as possible but he and his mom is currently on vacation and there would be no one there. As I approached the tree under which I always sit and read a blue textbox appeared again.

 **You have found a natural dungeon!**

 **Park Dungeon**

 **Recommended Level: 5**

 **Would you like to enter?**

 **Y/N**

Hmm, why not. I got time to kill.

Light exploded once again forcing me to close my eyes, when I opened them I saw myself standing in the park. Only this time everything around me was rotten and broken down. It's like a post-apocalyptic scenario.

Hmm I wonder what kind of enemies I'll face here.

"Brains!" I looked towards the moan and saw them.

Seven zombies all slowly shuffling towards me, with excited glint in their dull dead eyes. They make my skin crawl.

' _Observe'_

 **Quirkless Zombie**

 **Level 3**

 **HP: 700**

 **MP: 0**

 **This dead body of a quirkless human has been resurrected by a novice villain with a necromancy quirk. Help put them to rest.**

 **Weak against fire, light, and blunt weapons.**

 **Resistant against ice, and stabbing weapons.**

 **Beat to gain 100 exp**

I guess my Observe now let's me sees resistances. I can work with that.

I looked around and found a short pipe, probably a broken piece of the monkey bars. I swung it around to get a feel with its balance and weight, once prepared I leapt of and flew low. Doing my best not to lose control of my speed. My first swing knocked the lead zombie on its ass, I spun in the air and hit it on the back of the head making it face plant. I then grabbed it by the neck and flew it about a hundred feet in the air before throwing it back down.

The zombie impacted the gound hard, bits of bone, and rotting muscle flying everywhere. Finally it exploded into motes of light after a second.

 **Acquired Loot:**

 **1 Zombie tooth**

 **2 Zombie bone**

Gross. I guess there would be a crafting section on the game if I'm getting crafting materials. But I digress, I still have seven more undead idiots to kill. I quickly flew downward and scooped up some rocks before flying faster and faster to build up momentum. Time to see if I can pull this off. I bank hard towards the back of the group the G-Force making it hard on my body. Right before I collided with the ground I pulled up at an angle with all the momentum and threw a rock at the head of another zombie.

 **You have created a new skill!**

 **Aerial Bomber – Active (Lvl 1)**

 **Throw something at an opponent as you rise from a dive. Massive damage, huge G-Force, total adrenaline ride.**

 **Cost – 25 QP**

I ignored it for now as I focused on my plan, the force was really getting to me now and I have only done it once. I swerved right and bank making a high speed U-turn before doing another. It's hard to keep my eyes open the wind and the speed is making my accuracy low so I would need to get close again.

I swooped down and prepared two rocks before throwing them as I rose. Two of them immediately burst into light. At that point I had to stop and rest in mid-air. I could feel my bone almost breaking and I was in pain. I got the message, I haven't adjusted fully to my quirk yet

 **For enduring extreme G-Force as much as you did and successfully making three difficult shots take +5 to vitality and +1 to dexterity**

 **Acquired Loot:**

 **2 Zombie tooth**

 **3 Zombie bone**

"Well, there's only three of them left." I told myself before speeding into a dive again.

 **Acquired Loot:**

 **1 Zombie tooth**

 **6 Zombie bone**

Not bad. Plus I just need a hundred exp for my next level.

I started walking deeper into the park, I had a feeling that the stronger enemies are there.

I was right.

I saw a huge muscled zombie walking alone and observed it.

 **Quirk Zombie**

 **Level 5**

 **HP: 1500**

 **MP: 0**

 **This dead body of a human with quirk was resurrected by a novice villain with a Necromancy Quirk. Help him find peace.**

 **Quirk: Super Strength**

 **Weak against bladed weapons, psychic abilities, fire and light.**

 **Resistant against ice, blunt weapons, stabbing weapons, physical attack.**

 **Beat to gain 500 exp**

This is a problem. I quickly took to the skies while grabbing a vine from one of the trees close to me. I thought I would be safe here.

I was wrong.

The Quirk Zombie punched the ground, pulled out a boulder and threw it at me. A loud boom exploded behind me as I hit Mach 1 just dodging the thing.

I placed the vine in my inventory, I had originally planned to tie one of my ninja stars on the steel pipe and use it as a bladed weapons but I would need something bigger for this.

I quickly flew towards town where I know was a museum for archaic weaponry is stored.

I burst in through the window. And used my observe on every sword, axe, and spear, I can see.

 **A skill has levelled up!**

 **Observe – Active (Lvl 3)**

Eventually I found three weapons still useable.

 **Yamaguchi**

 **A katana owned by a disgraced ronin from the past.**

 **Rank: Rare**

 **Durability: 38/500**

 **Damage: +40**

 **Save The Queen**

 **A heavy double-handed broadsword from medieval Europe**

 **Rank: Rare**

 **Durability: 50/380**

 **Damage: +70**

 **Peircer**

 **A heavy lance designed to break through steel plated armor.**

 **Rank: Uncommon**

 **Durability: 4/20**

 **Damage: +29**

Old and almost broken but still useable. I quickly flew back towards the park and found the muscled zombie throwing things trying to smoke me out. I flew towards his back once again reaching my speed limit. Taking out Piercer and a small torch lighter that I took while in town, I aimed carefully.

I once again performed an Aerial Bomber and Piercer nailed him right on the neck, the bottle I attached on the spear's shaft with the vine shattered along with Piercer itself dowsing him with gasoline

 **Critical Hit!**

 **Enemy HP: 639/1500**

Finally I tossed the torch at him and he went up in flames. No matter they were weak to fire. He literally turned to ash only 20 seconds in.

 **You have levelled up!**

 **Name: Kuro Shirogane**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Hero Name: N/A**

 **Quirk: Flight**

 **Level: 4**

 **Exp: 400/1600**

 **HP: 700/700**

 **MP: 400/400**

 **QP: 700/700**

 **Attributes:**

 **Strength: 5+25 = 30**

 **Vitality: 10+10 = 20**

 **Dexterity: 11+20 = 31**

 **Intelligence: 20**

 **Wisdom: 16**

 **Luck: 21**

 **Attribute Points: 5**

I placed all my points in Luck.

 **Due to thinking outside the box, exploiting your enemy's weakness, and using strategy to defeat n opponent stronger than you without taking damage. Take this whopping +5 points to Intelligence and Wisdom.**

"Alright!" I celebrated.

 **Acquired Loot:**

 **1 Zombie Tooth**

 **4 Zombie Bone**

 **Skill: Raging Strength**

 **You have acquired a skill:**

 **Raging Strength – Active (Level 1)**

 **Provides a temporary boost in power. + 50 Strength and + 60 Vitality while active**

 **Cost: 200 MP per minute**

 **You have acquired a skill:**

 **Fireball – Active (Level 1)**

 **Burn baby, Burn!**

 **Cost: 50 MP**

Finally some skills that can use MP. Although I really don't know how I gained the Fireball skill. Maybe because I created a fire attack and it helped me?

Whatever it will help me against the zombies.

I walked on a little sad that Piercer has shattered but with 4 durability I was aware that it may be a one-time attack.

I came across with more quirkless Zombies and I used my fireballs to dispatch them. Quickly finding out that I have a very shallow MP pool. Before pulling out the pipe from my inventory and bashing them with it. I didn't took to the air this time as I have almost half of my QP gone, though both it and my MP are replenishing slowly.

I trudged deeper and deeper getting another level up from all the Quirkless Zombies putting all my points into Vitality this time.

Eventually just as my MP and QP turn to full I encountered another Quirk Zombie with super strength.

With my Ring of Hercules I have a total strength of 35, plus Raging Strength skill gives me with an additional of 50 strength that I can maintain for two minutes.

Let's test just how powerful this guy is.

' _Raging Strength!'_

I felt a massive surge of energy flowing through my body and I know this is it.

As smart and strategic as I am. I'm still a man, and as someone who was kicked into the dirt all my life. I will release all my pent up frustrations now.

I charged, using my flight to speed into him at Mach 1; I threw the biggest punch of my life. All the force of my strength and all the speed of my quirk. He didn't stand a chance.

My entire arm hurt but thanks to the increased Vitality of Raging Strength nothing's broken. Though perhaps since it came with an increase in HP I would have been alive anyway. No use overthinking it now.

I deactivated the power-up.

Status:

 **Name: Kuro Shirogane**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Hero Name: N/A**

 **Quirk: Flight**

 **Level: 5**

 **Exp: 1000/3200**

 **HP: 1050/1050**

 **MP: 500/700**

 **QP: 1290/1300**

 **Attributes:**

 **Strength: 5+30 = 35**

 **Vitality: 15+15 = 30**

 **Dexterity: 11+20 = 31**

 **Intelligence: 25**

 **Wisdom: 21**

 **Luck: 26**

No damage. Cool.

Just a little more for another level up. Hmm, time to finish the dungeon.

I walked further and further and encountered a lot more zombies, both quirk and non-quirk though I only ever see the super strength quirk. It was rather simple to eliminate them. As I would turn my enhancements on and off and wail on the quirkless zombies with the pipe or with my Martial Arts, sometimes even burning them.

I got a couple levels on the skills and on myself as well.

Seeing as I needed more MP I placed all my points on Intelligence.

Finally just as I was about to call it a day, I heard trumpets blowing. I of course investigated and ended up being trapped inside a force field that suddenly erected itself around the central area probably making sure no one who finds out can escape.

"So, you're the one that's been attacking my minions." A woman's voice called out.

I walked further and saw a young teen probably 16 wearing a cloak that was parted from the middle showing her to be in leggings and a bikini top. She looked irritated at me.

"You're just a kid."

"You're just a teenager." I fired back.

"I can't let you escape and tell the heroes about my plan now. Goodbye kid. Now be one of my minions!" I heard a rushing sound and turned to the left where I saw a mass of bones all moving staking together until it rose up about 20 feet high.

' _Observe'_

 **Colossal Skeleton Warrior**

 **Level 10**

 **HP: 5000**

 **MP: 0**

 **Formed from multiple corpses, it inspires fear into the hearts weak men and women alike.**

 **Weak against Fire, blunt weapons, light.**

 **Resistant against Ice, stabbing weapons, dark.**

 **Beat to gain 50,000 exp.**

This is bad. I tried to use ID Escape but was told that I can't exit during a boss fight. Alright let's do this.

I activated Raging Strength again.

I still shouldn't fight this thing head on even if I can. Let's get rid of its movement first.

I left another sonic boom behind me as I rocketed towards its massive left knee cap. My fist didn't shatter it. It turned it to powder instead.

 **Enemy HP: 4000/5000**

This doesn't seem so bad. I flew towards its head and completed two more hits before something struck me and sent me rocketing to the ground. I created a crater on impact.

 **HP: 678/1750**

Somebody got plate of that bus?

I groaned and got looking around to find two Colossal Skeletons, one standing and the other kneeling and looking beaten up.

One hit did that much damage?

I stood up and started thinking. The skeletons couldn't react in time with my speed, but that speed also caused me to get a sort of tunnel vision. Fighting two would be disastrous.

Maybe I should take out the summoner first.

Making my decision I once again went high speed, though only 100 miles per hour and not at mach speed. I went to the second skeleton and also crushed its knee.

 **Enemy HP: 4300/5000**

Not as much damage but it's still immobile now. I did a barrel roll to avoid its counter attack as well as the other one's before going mach 1 again and smacked the villain unconscious. With her down my enemies should no longer increase.

I slowed again and pummeled the two enemies to death before going to the villain.

As she was unconscious I observed her.

 **Mika Kurosagachi**

 **Level 4**

 **HP: 10/400**

 **QP: 400/5000**

 **A young necromancer that wants to kill her father for abusing her and her sister as a child. She mastered her quirk and eventually found herself in a different dimension to build up her forces. She wants to kill her father and the heroes for not being able to protect her sister.**

 **Weak to Physical attacks.**

 **Resistant against Magic based attacks.**

 **Beat to gain: 400 Exp.**

I almost killed her with a slight tap. I sighed and scratched the back of my head. I was wondering what I should do when the blue textbox appeared.

 **With Mika being unconscious you have been declared the winner of the battle. She will be sent back to her world to be sent to justice.**

As she disappeared into motes of light I received another pop-up

 **Congratulations!**

 **Dungeon has been cleared.**

 **You have gained the following:**

 **104,000 exp**

 **Hooded Cape of Flight**

 **Arkanian Blinders**

 **100,000 money**

 **First Time Clearance Reward:**

 **Skill Book: Flying Thunder God**

 **New Instant Dungeon: Rabbit Dungeon**

 **You have levelled up three times!**

 **Name: Kuro Shirogane**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Hero Name: N/A**

 **Quirk: Flight**

 **Level: 10**

 **Exp: 15,700/102,400**

 **HP: 1050/1050**

 **MP: 700/700**

 **QP: 1300/1300**

 **Attributes:**

 **Strength: 5+30 = 35**

 **Vitality: 15+15 = 30**

 **Dexterity: 11+20 = 31**

 **Intelligence: 35**

 **Wisdom: 21**

 **Luck: 26**

 **Attribute Points: 15**

Well that was easier than I thought it's be.


End file.
